Catching Signals that Sound in the Dark
by subtle candor
Summary: They have connected; now they must forge a path. Sequel to The Undone and Divine
1. Let the right one in

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: ** AU/ OOC-Sookie speaks modernly with twinge of formality. I have included elements of SVM, 'cause True Blood died the moment Godric did… I kid I kid, there is some TB.

* * *

Let the right one in:

_**We toe the line of sanity.**_

_**We dance on the fringes of danger,**_

_**hell we are the danger.**_

_**Fear us, love us, and even hate us,**_

_**for we are the undone and divine.**_

**l. **

(_A glimpse… it is not enough: _I'd put a stopper to death, move the heavens and Earth if I could, just to be next to you.)

A pounding… in her head or at the door?

Fighting the currents of sleep is an uphill battle, but somehow she manages.

And immediately she is assaulted with voices—thousands of them. She whimpers, and then moans with agony, her magic has weakened, and her shields have faltered under the onslaught. Consciously she calls upon it, and finds it sluggish in response… magical exhaustion, _damn._

She's never experienced it, only ever heard of it, and from what she did earlier this morning, Sookie's now suffering from the backlash.

To the clock she looks, 2:56 p.m. flickers in and out. Only a few hours of sleep will do so much, she needs sweets, lots of sweets. If she remembers correctly they are in a hotel, which means room service and… pastries. Now if only she could get up.

Iron clad arms hold her securely against a lean chest and a blissful smile paints her tired features as she remembers: Godric's look of utter awe, her delighted laughter, the warmth and glow of his skin in the morning sun, speaking as if they were old friends, her free kisses, and his lingering touches.

It was nearing noon when the pull of the sun became too strong for Godric to avoid dying for the day, and perfect timing for Sookie had become dizzy, and once they'd entered the hotel room she had all but collapsed. And in the distance she had heard Godric frantically calling out her name, while she mumbled almost drunkenly that she was fine, just very tired, and did he know how pretty his eyes were, like oceans or pebbles.

Magical exhaustion: loss of senses, fainting and dizzy spells, and intoxicated like behavior.

Yes not one her finest moments, anyhow.

The devil beside her indeed, Godric's seemingly angelic face doesn't even look dead to the world, rather in a deep sleep. Sookie muses he must have been turned in his late teens, perhaps even at twenty. She's rather curious about his tattoos, earlier she had traced them multiple times… and she knew there was a story there, but Godric had been rather tight lipped and she had left it there to explore better avenues… his mouth for example, many glorious things were happening there. 2,000 years to hone that skill, it makes her wonder about what else he's perfected.

And his voice, has she mentioned his voice.

Actually everything about him fascinates her and now she has the freedom to know him… finally.

She's quite the besotted fool.

What is she supposed to be doing?

Ah, yes ordering sugar for her health and all. Delving further into Godric's arms, Sookie realizes how easy it to get lost in him.

It's with great effort –her tiredness and reluctance—that she escapes Godric's manacle like grip, for someone who's supposed to be dead for the day, his grip is ridiculously strong. She wriggles from his embrace, rolls over, grabs hold of the phone and makes use of the hotel Carmilla's room service. By the time she finishes his tab will be very high, but she'll pay him back, she's a women of her word.

She's stumbling from the bed and into the small living area when she happens by a mirror.

If Claudine saw her now there would be hell to pay, she looks like death warmed over.

Thankfully she's not, besides it was worth it and she would do it again. She's a creature of the sun, and has chosen one of the children of the night as her mate; she would not walk alone in the light of day when the gift was an option despite its consequences.

Before she can sit, there's a pounding, this time not her poor aching head, but actual knocking at the door.

Instantly Sookie is alert.

Though still weak, three hours of sleep had given her a small supply of magic back. Her spark was far from charged, but it was enough to summon her great sword, and she reaches out with her mind, 'cause whoever's knocking isn't the hotel staff, no one comes to the vampire section in the daylight hours, she'd check.

Instantly her mental probe is caught, there's a static void that answers her telepathic link almost like an embrace. That can only be one of three people.

Sookie smiles despite herself and vanishes away her sword, it may not be her pastries but this person's sure as hell a welcomed distraction.

And so she lets the right one in.

"Youlooklikeshit," comes the greeting, said in typical Diantha fashion.

Diantha who's dressed like a highlighter add. The half demon's fashion sense is … electric to say in the least: neon green and black leggings, a knee length hot pink tutu, an orange halter, to top it off with bleach blond spiked hair. Shopping with her is always a riot, Sookie lives vicariously through her; Diantha wears the most outrageous things.

"Yes," Sookie takes it gracefully; it's the truth after all, "Magic overuse."

They skip over pleasantries, Supes aren't much for greetings unless there's formality involved.

Diantha nods and moves inside when Sookie steps aside; she looks around briefly, puts down the briefcase she carries and asks almost skeptically, "Vampire?"

Sookie smiles at the irony, a fairy and a vampire, that's just asking for all kinds of hell to break loose. But Sookie has always been stubborn, and loves a challenge. Besides it's so much more than a thrill, even as she speaks in the opposite, "A ride on the wild side."

That's also true, the fae have been known for being willing to try just about anything at least once. Diantha takes it as the gospel, and mutters, "Fuckingfairies." To which Sookie ignores… again typical Diantha fashion.

"Thevamipire'stheVisigoth," Diantha states, at Sookie's askance look she clarifies, "he'saclientofUncle's."

That's not surprising, the half demon brother of the demon Nargal seems to represent any Supe of importance in southern states; Niall Brigant also belongs on that list.

Speaking of the lawyer, "Old friend how is Gladiola and Mr. Cataliades?"

"Gladiolaisgettingmarried. Shewillsendyouaninvite."

Sookie claps her hands in delight, she loves weddings, and a demon wedding is always an interesting affair: a few sacrifices, self-mutilation, the tossing of the groom… yes great fun.

"Unclesendshisgreetings,andtheformsandpaperworkyou rgrandfatherwantedfiled,registered,andsigned." Diantha hands over the briefcase; Sookie takes it and looks inside to take a brief moment to catalogue what's inside: a social security card, credit cards, a birth certificate, et cetera—the usual works.

Her grandfather works fast, throwing around money never hurts, only a few hours since she left the faery realm and she has all she needs… but then again this is her. Not too sound arrogant, but there's no denying she's one of the Prince's favorites.

There's another knock at the door, and Sookie cheers, her pastries are here, she's feeling much better at the very thought.

Putting down the briefcase she turns to Diantha and asks if she would like to stay for tea.

**ll.**

(_A glimpse… perhaps two, no forever will have to do: _At my end's meet you come, you've torn my world asunder, and breathed life into once again… I shall never let go.)

There's no in between.

He'd dead and then he's… animated.

Then he's surrounded, and he stills himself.

She's everywhere, that's the best way he can describe it. Before her scent had been hidden, and it appeared in sleep the ability left. He buries his face in her pillow and groans. She smells of everything he loved as a human—wildflowers, rain after a storm, and sunshine.

It's settled then.

Starving himself for weeks at a time is no longer an option. As old as he is he requires little blood, but she tests his rigid self-control to an almost breaking point.

He'd need to begin feeding regularly and preferably from donors if he's to build a tolerance to keep from biting her. Sookie had not been shy, and words had not been needed to let him know what she wanted. And while he had returned her advances, it had been with great restraint. Godric has no objections, but the threat of draining her hangs over his head like a bad omen.

600 years ago he had kept harm from befalling her, a mere curiosity. But now it's different. Like a whirlwind she has come in, in such a dire hour, and tilted his world once again on its axis… he'd be damn if he's the one to bring the end to such a creature. A curiosity he knows he will have to possess mind, body and soul, for she's well on her way to consuming him.

His eyes snap open, and he runs his hand through his hair, a human gesture of frustration, but brings him great comfort. Already he's changing to fit her into his world, such an intrusion he finds is not… unwelcomed.

The memory of Sookie's open expression, eyes wide and vibrant with trust and an emotion he now identifies with love… something she told him to live for.

Romantic love is novel to him, the maker and child bond he shares with Eric had been born of blood, and centuries of companionship. With his death, the pain for Eric would have been searing, but time heals all wounds and at least Godric would have been free from his own personal hell, and been able to keep from accidentally inflicting it on his child had he lived.

But now the tables have turned.

Godric has the right to say nothing surprises him anymore, he knows what to expect. To say Godric is a cynic and a pessimist would be the understatement of the century, and considering his state of mind a few hours ago, there was little tying him down to this Earth.

Despite that the last few hours still have been filled with new wonders, and Godric knows they will keep coming. Inhaling the scent of the sun on his _own _skin is one of them.

He's not embarrassed to say he cried bloody tears, and laughed almost hysterically upon being able to day walk.

She'd brought back memories of long ago, faded ones of his human life, untainted with pain. Of days he would look to the horizon and find hope.

Emotional upheavals seem to now be his ailment; the weight on his chest feels as if it's lifting. The knot… that psychic ache's beginning to unfurl.

Godric soundly believes he's beyond redemption. He's the Visigoth, had he died he'd be remembered in blood, his reigns of terror were recollected by the vampires of old, but there's a feeling bubbling beneath the surface, one that has been foreign to him for a very long time.

Hope.

Perhaps what they say about the fae is true; in their presence one feels happier. And Godric has not been happy in a long time.

When he feels centered enough, without the threat of attacking her, Godric reaches out with his senses and finds Sookie in the next room. Accompanying her is the faded smell of demon, which is very curious.

He doesn't quite trust himself around her yet, he calls the service desk and orders to have three donors lined up within the next two hours. He will explain the circumstances to Sookie, having the feeling she'll understand.

Godric looks to the clock, 4:38 p.m. it appears that despite day walking he's still an early riser.

And then he slips from the bed, gathering clothing as he heads to the shower.

* * *

**AN: This chapter had to be split in half; the second part will be up shortly.**


	2. Lord what fools these (im)mortals be

**AN:**** Honestly these reviews make my day.**

**A few things: While Sookie and Godric have met under epic circumstances, now it's just the two of them testing the waters. They're exploring each other, hell they have their first argument, then reconcile, they're natural enemies, they'll have a lot to work out.  
**

* * *

Lord, what fools these (im)mortals be:

_**In the dark I dance when it rains.**_

_**As day breaks, I try and catch sun beams.**_

_**And as the days, centuries, millennia's pass by **_

_**I search for you….**_

_**I find you.**_

**lll.**

_(A glimpse… of eternity: _Put your cards on the table and I'll do the same. Lay out my secrets for you to read. I come as I am, will you come as you are?_)_

Upon entering the living area, he stops and does a double take.

Three carts surround the table Sookie occupies, the serving dishes have what appear to be decadents in the extreme, half of them have been eaten, and the rest of pastries have escaped a similar fate for their consumer is… busy.

Sookie's cursing in her native language, her musical voice sounds irritated as she plays what appears to be a game on an I-phone. He can understand; the leaps in technology are always distracting.

She pauses it, and downs her cocoa. The glow of her skin seems to increase he observes, then she takes the nearby tea set, pours a small amount of tea and proceeds to add all the available sugar and cream into one cup. She down that… concoction in one go. She takes up playing her game again, brows furrowed in concentration, and _again _she begins to curse in her native tongue… war cries from the sound of it. Absently she picks up another pastry and stuffs it into her mouth.

If he were human he'd be disgusted, but he's not.

Last time he'd seen her, she'd been pale with purple splotches beneath her eyes, and absolutely dazed. Now she appears to be well on her way her to perfect health.

Curious, in healing it seems sweets to fairies are what blood is to vampires.

But stranger things have happened.

However it's her overall appearance that grabs his attention, her hair falls in damp waves down her back—the bathroom, like the bedroom had been drowned in her scent—she must have rifled through his things, not that he minds per say the sight of her in his tunic beckons his possessive streak.

Navy eyes follow the trail of her smooth legs as they disappear beneath the fabric. She has on his tunic and nothing else… period. The fabric is somewhat shear, but it's enough to form an image of her curves.

Godric's slow ascend eventually leads to her face and though she does not look up from her mobile, there's a smirk that tells him she knows he's standing there, smothering. And that his thoughts are transparent as she shifts positions and gives him a better view of those legs that seem to go on for miles.

His fangs run out at the sight.

She's temptation made flesh, and she knows it.

That's his cue; he heads to the small kitchenette, takes out four Truebloods. Pops them in the microwave, and then shakes and downs them in quick succession.

She speaks when he gathers his bearings.

"Afternoon Godric," She sounds distracted, but amused… mocking, "You're up early."

She continues to multitask—playing her game, and antagonizing him.

"I am old; I require little sleep, and only when the pull of the sun is too strong." Trueblood in hand, Godric moves to the couch across from her, and languidly takes her in.

"In the future we'll have to test that when you go out in the day, and…" She trails off, making a sound of utter frustration and begins cursing in several languages, most he recognizes.

He raises a brow at that, "What are you playing?"

"Angry Birds," She mutters mutinously, "the game's proving to be a worthy opponent. All these pigs must die. I have participated in the _Wild Hunt_ and have never been challenged like this."

That's not an answer he expects to hear, it's so out of left field that Godric outright laughs. As he roars with laughter Sookie lets of out a cheer and announces she's beaten the level and opened a new world. Again he laughs at the spectacle she makes of herself.

When he calms she remarks with a self-satisfied smile, "It has been a long time since you have laughed."

"Yes," Godric reflects with a serene smile, "Yes it has."

"I will make you happy again," She declares with same single mindedness she showed early that morning on the rooftop.

"I trust that you will," Gordirc replies almost neutrally.

He doesn't expect a quick change as a vampire he's adapted over the years for survival. His emotional and mental adaptation is a different manner entirely. His mourning for his species, his guilt and self-loathing for himself are centuries in the making he realizes. It slowly dawned on him.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions; he's been on the highway there for a long time, a fork in the road has been presented. He'll blindly put his well-being into her hands, and hope that the love she claims for him will help bring him the redemption he wants.

So far she's beginning to mend what's been broken.

Sookie gives him a look utter sadness tinged with understanding and goes back to trifling with her phone.

On the low table beside Sookie is a briefcase, he reaches for it. Her eyes flicker to it briefly and she shrugs, he opens it and quickly scans the documents and contents inside, he questions, "Miss Sookie Stackhouse is your alias? I take it these are from Mr. Cataliades, it would explain the scent of demon."

Sookie smiles fondly, "Yes Diantha stopped by for tea."

"Diantha? I'm more familiar with Gladiola."

Sookie _shifts._

Before his eyes, her hair shortens into spikes, her facial features become more angular, and her curvy body becomes slight. In battle he'd seen her shift in different animals… one of her parents must have been a true shifter. Speaking of traits, carefully he asks, "Your telepathy is a demon trait, can you hear my thoughts?"

She _becomes_ the half demon, even takes on her manner of speaking, "NoIcan'thearyourthoughts." She morphs back to normal, and elaborates, "My telepathy's a gift Mr. Cataliades gave to me at birth. He's my god father. I've discovered that vampires are complete voids to me, I can't hear you, but I can track you with my mind."

"What about other Supes?" Godric can honestly say he curious. He's come across a psychic, and even a telekinetic human who was turned into a vampire—his kind won't allow talent such as that to go to waste, but never a telepath. Demons and vampires only mix if there's a business venture involved, exploiting their telepathy would literally be dancing with the true death; demons wield fire.

"Were's and shifters are just colors and emotions, sometimes I can catch their thoughts in passing or pick up images. Demons are static voids and the fae are literally clouds of fairy glitter."

What goes unsaid is that fairies may be as insane as thought.

"It varies on the species really. Humans are the ones I hear clearly," She pauses, as if deciding whether how much she should tell him and she confesses. "With my magic I can use it like a vampire's glamour, suggestions or wiping out memories in general, it's been useful more times than I can count."

Godric's expression becomes calculating, "I can imagine."

Then his eyes widen.

Sugar addict, she's a sugar addict; he thinks when she reaches for a handful of tartlets. She seems to be back to normal, "Have you not healed already? Do you not think you've had enough sweets?"

Defiantly she looks him in the eyes as she takes hold one of her many pastries and puts it into her mouth, sensually licking her lips and swallowing it whole.

_Well damn._

It's the same expression that drew him to her all those centuries ago. He moans softly, having to turn form the sight, and bite his fangs into his gums. If he will not kill himself, then she will certainly be the death of him.

"I take that as a no," He says in response.

And her soft laughter answers him.

"It's called magical exhaustion, I'm recharging my spark. Sweets—sugars help, if I'm around my own the process would be faster. Giving you the gift of day walking took a lot out of me."

What Sookie didn't say is that Day walking is a gift rarely given. When a fairy dares to do so, it must be out of love. And given the history between vampire and fairies, it's sort of a taboo. The gift is a part of a fairy's light, which is essentially their life force. A part of the fairy goes to the person chosen, and magical exhaustion is the common side effect.

And at the narrowing of Godric's eyes, he knows there's more. Omissions are a familiar concept to most Supes, that does not mean Godric has to like it, and he voices his displeasure, "There's more to it than that. I don't like being lied to."

There's a hint of threat in his voice, Sookie glares at him and says coolly, "Fairies can't and don't lie, withholding the truth is a completely different concept."

"I'm still being kept in the dark, Sianna I will not be coddled," Godric replies firmly.

Now she's getting pissed, defensively she says, "Let's not about how your starving yourself in some misguided attempt at penance. Let's talk about how you're using synthetic blood as a clutch, when we both how vile that shit is and how it barely sustains you!" Her face has steadily become flushed as she speaks, voice rising, eyes flashing with ire, "Or how you refuse donors, then there's no way in hell you'll ever be able to feed from me!"

These accusations are laid at his feet to ponder, however Godric looks upon them with an expression hardened in stone. He replies evenly, "And I don't deny this, and yet you seem to have me at a disadvantage here Sookie, I barely know you."

Sookie scoffs, "I'm open—"

He cuts her off before the dramatics begin, "Just not in this manner."

"I'm not used to explaining myself to anyone outside of my familial circle," She admits crossly.

"Neither am I, but if we are to work out, we must be honest with each other. We're natural enemies, they'll be many differences we'll need to work out between us. And neither of us is innocent, I've done my fair share of atrocities, and I've seen you fight, and you were part of the _Wild Hunt,_" Godric raises a brow at that, and Sookie flushes at the unsaid praise, and she deflates. "There's no need for us to omit the truth."

"I know and I'm sorry," She murmurs and confesses, "I've watched you for a long time Godric, but there's still so much I don't know about you, and there are things Supes don't let out into the open, secrets that are better left unsaid."

Godric nods in understanding, he offers her an opening by saying, "Vampire blood is scared, not only does it heal, when given to a human the vampire can track him, and also feels and manipulates the emotions of the human. When blood is exchanged three times a blood bond is formed, it's the ultimate form of possession."

Sookie mulls over his words, opens her mouth several times, and then finally finds the words.

"The same could be said for fae gifts such as Day Walking, it uses a part our light—our life force. We fairies are completely made of magic, when we give gifts; we're giving our chosen person a piece of ourselves, which is why it's so rare," Sookie finishes in a matter of fact tone.

And he knows it must leave a sour taste in her mouth to reveal so much about her people. Aside from the small, almost insignificant things they reveal about themselves the fae are shrouded in mystery. Godric supposes their will many lessons learned with being involved with one, this right here is a start.

He believes they've just had their first argument-a mile stone. The thought brings a fleeting smile to his lips as he concludes, "Then it's only right you have my blood, if I have your light."

Sookie looks excited at the prospect, and he's reminded once again that it's takes a certain kind of crazy for a fairy, a vampire and blood to be in a situation that doesn't lead to disaster. Will the wonders cease? He thinks not.

Apprehension knits her brow, "Are you sure? You've shown a lot of restraint around me, I don't want to push it."

"You do test my limited control Sookie," Godric chuckles and then explains, "I refuse to hurt you, and since you are fairy the threat I pose to you is even greater. Sex and feeding go hand and hand for vampires. I have not fed regularly in months, and not had sex in a decade. For you I promise I'll feed from donors let me build a stronger tolerance and then I will be yours as I know you wish to be mine." On second thought he adds, "there will be no intimacy, do you understand?"

For a moment she looks touched, then she asks in concern, "Yes, but are you _sure_? The last thing you need is more guilt on your shoulders."

They're speaking of her potential death so casually, hello guillotine are you ready to strike?

"I'll bite my arm, while you bite me," Again Sookie looks excited at the prospect of biting him, and before his imagination can run wild, he beckons her to him. "My little stalker, come here."

She scowls at him, "Little? There's no need to point out how vertically challenged I am, I get enough of that in Faery."

A slight against her height offends her, not an insult against her voyeuristic tendencies over the centuries.

Huh.

Godric laughs and can't resist the urge to point out, "You're shorter than me and I'm 5'9. And I've just called you a stalker."

"I'll take that as a term of endearment," Sookie says then growls, an almost kittenish sound, "But I won't tolerate anything about my height."

He rolls his eyes, and with vampiric speed gathers and hauls her against him. "Come here little stalker." She squeaks in surprise, and opens her mouth to protest when he silences her with 2,000 years of honed kissing skills. Sookie whimpers when he pulls away.

"Bite," he orders her and presents his wrist. Sookie ignores it and twist on his lap. She smiles at him, predatorily with all her teeth sharpened to a point, catching him off guard. She bares his neck and bites.

His back arches and he moans. The brutality is unexpected and a turn on, he shoves his fangs into his wrist as she pulls at the wound, then gasps.

He's reminded once again that her appearance is deceiving. He'd seen her kill, who's to say she isn't the same intimately—down right wild. And she's proving to be so.

Her hands are not idle; she's milking the experience for it's worth.

Evil fairy, _evil _fucking fairy.

The pleasure pain snaps, time comes to a halt and Godric simply floats.

When he comes back to Earth, Sookie is sitting across from him, all traces of blood gone from her lips that are curled into a smile grin.

Godric eyes her almost wearily, having no idea what affect vampire blood will have on a fairy, particularly with how old he is, maybe a chemical imbalance?

Honestly Godric can say he thinks Sookie is nuts, but she's keeping him on his toes. Nothing will be a bore with her around.

"What are you doing tonight?"She's calm, too calm.

He'd told her of his resignation as Sheriff of area 9 and Sookie had spoken of traveling, wandering the Earth as he had done before technology and the Great Reveal, as she had done before the gates to Faery closed and their visit to this realm was monitored. She wants him to leave behind all that has made him unhappy.

But first he has business to attend to.

"It would be wise to help Isabel makes the transition into Sheriff," Godric does not mention how if he had met the sun, the other vampire wouldn't be privy to such treatment, "Then we can leave tomorrow. I'd like to stop in Shreveport and see my child."

Sookie smiles brightly, "Then I can see Mr. Cataliades after all. I think I will enjoy meeting Eric and Pam, especially Eric."

He'd told her about the Viking, confessing when he'd seen her fighting he'd been reminded of Eric before he turned him. Sookie's more interested in the weapons he might have.

"Yes," Godric admits, "You both share a _Joie de vivre._"

"Yes and eventually you will have it again," Sookie declares with frightening cheerfulness, "In the mean time before you meet Isabel we will shop for the trip." Her mood shifts abruptly, and watches him under lowered lashes, "I will model for you."

The blood makes her moods change… rapidly, he'll have whiplash before the nights over.

She summons a necklace, and pulls it over her neck. It is a glamour, no nothing like the vampire whammy. The transformation is instant, she's almost human, there's an otherness to her that can't be denied. Sookie turns and sizes him up and down, "Perhaps you should change? I should too."

She heads into the direction of the bedroom; Godric runs a hand through his curls and wonders what God sent Sianna "Sookie" Brigant his way. Perhaps he was doomed the moment he saved her.

Sookie comes back and grabs his hand, he allows her to drag him after her. Over her shoulder she smiles coyly, "We will shower together."

Testing his restraint that's what she was sent for. And he'll happily follow her.

Tonight would be a trail and a half. At least he would feed before they left.

She would be the death of him.

* * *

**AN: I don't particularly know what to think of this chapter. There are mistakes I'll come back and fix them, right now I'm working on the 3****rd**** chapter, excerpt: **A fairy walks into a vampire bar… this has all the makings of a very lame joke.


	3. From Dusk Till Dawn

**AN: This writing thing is new to me, here's the latest chapter hopefully it's more consistent. Remember this is an AU OOC is inevitable and my Sookie is a ****bit… yah.**

* * *

_**The world's a stage and we are nothing but puppets.**_

_**But you and I, we'll cut our strings and stand against the world. **_

_**And be something great, something more.**_

From Dusk Till Dawn:

**Hotel Carmilla … still.**

Pulling the fire alarm, she watches the chaos unfold with a tilted head. Humans are worse than chickens with their heads cut off in an emergency.

If she had her way, she'd simply grab their stuff; haul Godric and teleport her merry way out of here.

It's not in her nature to be a Good Samaritan, as far as she's concerned the lot of them can go hang, but Godric wouldn't want unnecessary bloodshed. So if she can prevent it she will.

She'd do anything for her vampire as long as it made him happy.

Besides the last twenty four hours are the most fun she's had in a long time.

Unhelpfully she yells, "Fire, there's a fire! Take the emergency stairs!"

That seems to stir more panic than order; Sookie shakes her head, _Humans._

Honestly she can say this isn't how she expected to leave Dallas.

But beggars can't be choosers.

She's bidding this hell hole sayonara and she hadn't even needed to kill anyone, though she'd been sorely tempted. Kind of disappointing when Godric pointed out that Stan was needed as Isabel's second. Her great sword's getting rusty from the lack of use.

Last night she hadn't drawn any attention to herself, well any more than necessary. Even with a glamor to disguise her appearance, she's still lovely and her otherness can't be denied. Shopping had been great fun; she'd always wanted to have sex in a dressing room. Godric was… resistant, but it mattered not, inevitably their union will happen. In the mean time she'd called him a prude, even though she knows his real reasons. Overall she'd like to pat herself on the back for even playing obedient human when walking into the lion's den—the temporary headquarters of the Sheriff 9.

It was a novel experience, and Sookie loves trying new things, she's 758 years old—who's counting?—and being with a vampire means becoming immersed in the vampiric world. She's all too willing to adapt.

Godric had asked her multiple times if she was sure she wanted to go, he didn't want to put her in any unnecessary danger. Sookie had told him she'd follow him to the ends of the Earth, Godric had merely blinked at that; her sudden declarations were growing on him.

Questioning her sanity is probably a commonplace for her vampire now. A raised brow, a blink of his navy eyes, honest bemusement here and there, and outright laughter were the usual responses he gave her.

Psycho fairy had been an apt moniker in her early days.

However there's a method to her madness.

During the last fae and vampire war she'd seen many of a fairy driven mad by grief and taking their place in the Summerlands way before their times. Godric needed distractions—her spontaneity—to keep the dark thoughts at bay.

Love, her love she hopes is enough to help heal him. Those who are suicidal are always isolated, Godric's weary of life and she'd promised to never leave him, and she won't, the fae mate for life. And so she'll take away his pain and bring joy back into his life; her antics are only the tip of the iceberg.

Wait her thoughts are wandering.

She's rather single-minded when it comes to him.

Anyhow, it happens like this:

_(1 hour earlier)_

When the sun reaches its zenith Godric dies for the day.

Convenient timing when Sookie thinks about it now.

She's in the lobby wreaking havoc… um harassing… er having an engaging conversation. Earlier in the hall she had found a most curious discovery—a fellow telepath! Of course this can't be ignored. So she leaves her room, where all appeal has been lost since her vampire is dead to the world, to stalk… no follow him.

She wonders if he's of fae descent and the guardian of his bloodline missed his spark, or if he has watered down demon blood. The latter seems more likely.

Nonetheless still interesting, she projects a greeting, _'Hello fellow telepath!'_

Poor Barry Horowitz gets the fright of his life, he shrieks and nearly falls over, _"Who's there!? What do you want!?"_

Sookie frowns, it's obvious he has no control; she reaches out again and tests the strength of his shields—weak, very weak. She thinks if she did not have her magic this would be her in a nutshell: a nervous, paranoid wreck.

Vocally choosing to speak, Sookie opens her mouth and then stills, feeling ice race up her spine. That's when she hears _it _and judging by the horror painting Barry's features, this person's broadcasting loud and clear.

'_Gonna burn them all. Blow'em up and all back to hell. Gonna burn'em…'_

The thoughts are so vile that Sookie lets out an inhuman growl and Barry looks as if he wants to faint, but she pays him no attention for her mind's racing.

FotS, it has to be.

From the water's edge in Faery she'd watched the events that had given Godric his final push off the deep end. A suicide bomber had invaded headquarters, and in the aftermath the vampires that hadn't met the true death went out and slaughtered the members of the cult. The lingering few, they were out for revenge—something Sookie knew all too well, the affair between them had been torrid and left nothing but destruction in their wake.

She sighs; she should have killed them when she had the chance.

She turns to Barry, grabs his shoulders and looks him in the eye, commanding, "Calm yourself. I will handle the fanatic."

He visibly relaxes and Sookie gives him a look of regret, "I'm sorry our conversation will have to wait for another time, I so wanted to pick your brain. You should leave now, if you want to live."

Barry looks thoroughly confused, and Sookie leaves him so, honing in on the mind that yells with thoughts of mayhem.

He's ordinary, dressed in the garbs of the hotel employees, her eyes narrow, but his thoughts… some people are just asking to be killed, this one she won't; no she will do far worse.

She weaves in and out of the light crowd and corners him in an empty hall. "Hey! What the fuck—" She pushes him up against the wall while he flails helplessly. Sookie bares sharp teeth at him and hisses, _"Where are the bombs!?"_

"Fuck you!" She slaps him, hard.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, which one do you choose?" Her blue eyes gleam, a sort of maniac glint.

"Your nothin' but a freak," His eyes widen in fear and he spits, "just like them undead devils!"

"Fine the hard," She says grimly, she would not wish this on her worse enemy… no she lies, she would.

The human mind is fragile; there are natural barriers, a structure that keeps everything in working fashion. Sookie rips through to get the information she needs, nothing like the systematic approach she usually takes. And once she's done, she rebuilds his mind and drives him mad.

He's shivering, gasping and curled into himself, mumbling incoherently about vampires, Steve Newlin, a sex change and Disneyland. It's truly a work of art.

One she can't admire as she curses her lack of options.

The Fellowship of the Sun's radicals are bent on revenge, she was right. Bombs—their go to weapons—were planted in specific places, in thanks to acquired blue prints. It's all very organized for a group's who's numbers were decimated not but two days before.

But that's not the problem.

The bombs countdown is less than 42 minutes.

Usually Sookie would be every man or women for themselves, but Godric's bleeding heart mentality was rubbing off on her in the worst way.

Large scale magic is not an option, a stasis spell or a barrier spell would do the trick, and yet she's surrounded by too much iron and there's only one of her. Fairies thrive when together, and a building this size would call for four other fairies to overcome the amount of iron.

And simply grabbing Godric and their things would be out of the question, when she could have made a difference in lives not being lost.

_Shit._

And that's how Sookie finds herself pulling fire alarms, but not before mindfucking that fanatic's partners in crime. Of course they would not escape intact; if she was still into revenge she would have their heads. Irony is afoot and Sookie laughs, this is the most fun she's had since the _Wild Hunt _and this time she's actually saving mortal souls.

Soaked to the bone Sookie trudges her way back to back to the vampire floor, ignoring the calls to evacuate, she takes the steps three at a time—the elevator's been put on lock down—dodging humans as they head for the exits. Opening the emergency door Sookie steps into the corridor and narrows her eyes. Her mind picks up six Weres, all body guards for the neighboring vampires. She does not have time for this shit.

"You! You there!" One of the Weres—a female—calls.

"Yes. Me. Here," She replies mockingly, more than a little irritated. She's wet, her new favorite sweat suit by Juicy or something is torn after chasing down one of the radicals, and she's really craving some hot chocolate.

"What is your business here?" The bitch growls. "I've never seen you here."

Ah, someone who thinks too much of herself, reeking with self-importance or perhaps that's simply the stench of mutt.

"No I don't need clearance," Sookie replies flatly, and when one of the Were's lunges at her, she dances out of the way. She sighs, it's long suffering, "Look, there's a bomb that's about to go off in less than twenty minutes. Do your jobs and evacuate the vampires, if you want to live."

They all eye her suspiciously and Sookie glares, "Why the hell would I be tell you all this, if I had anything to do with it?" and mutters, "Fucking mutts." And disappears into hers and Godric's room without a backwards glance.

Hell she tried.

Besides her quota for good deeds were done for the day.

It is only a matter of finding Godric's car keys, grabbing their already packed bags—they were simply leaving earlier than expected. First she teleports Godric, dead weight and all, to the parking garage, points the car remote at random and has to whistle appreciably. As estranged as she is from the human world, she can appreciate a good car, for aesthetic purposes that is. An Audi, the model is beyond her.

However she grins, she'll have fun driving this.

And yes she can drive… like a mad women.

When they're safe from city limits, Hotel Carmilla gets blown to kingdom come and goes up in flames.

Yep the most fun she's had in years.

_**Half nelson, full nelson.**_

_**I'll flip you upside down,**_

_**turn your world around and around.**_

_**Then rip it asunder.**_

**Somewhere in Northern Louisiana.**

Night's encroaching upon day when Godric awakens. The call of the afternoon sun weaning, but its warmth still reaches him through the car windows and instantly he's alert. "Where are we?" He questions.

Sookie shrugs from her position in the driver's seat, she's pulling into a gas station, "Some Podunk town called Bon Temps, we're a few miles from Shreveport. Would you like to drive now?"

Godric nods, and when she grabs her wallet and makes a move to get out of the car, he stops her with a gentle hand, "What happened?"

Sookie stares into the distances for a moment, "The short or the long version?"

"Short for now," Godric replies in his usual serene tones.

"I was in the lobby while you slept," Sookie begins in a matter of fact tone, "I picked up the thoughts of a member of the FotS cult, they were out for revenge and planned to bomb the motel. I found the perpetrators and got the information I needed, and pulled the fire alarms to evacuate the hotel. I teleported us away, and drove us this far…. Whoever got away lived, I tried to avoid unnecessary bloodshed," She finishes quietly; "it's what you would have wanted." She turns to him, "Would you have rather stayed to see the outcome?"

"No," Godric responds almost bitterly, "I have no allegiance to the area anymore and the authority will deal with the aftermath."

Sookie simply stares at him in complete disbelief, "You realize you are not responsible for the actions of others. There will be humans who will hate what they don't understand, and hatred always leads to destruction."

"I know this Sookie—"

"And yet you still carry the burdens of others," Sookie interrupts, shaking her head. Climbing across the dashboard and she settles herself on his lap. He catches her in his arms, and Sookie hugs him fiercely before confessing, "It's your humanity that makes me love you. Its grown and now it fills you with guilt. Please don't let it."

"I will try," Godric resigns, running a hand through her loose hair.

Sookie beams, and presses her lips to his in a chaste nonetheless sweet kiss, "That's all I ask."

And she's off, dancing away, then doubles back asking through the window, "Are you hungry?"

"I will feed later when we get to my childe's bar," Godric shakes his head in the negative, and she gone again.

He moves over to the driver's seat and slips into downtime, but his thoughts remain. As crazed as his fairy may seem, Sookie's proving herself to be loyal—she claims she'll do anything for him—he beginning to believe it. Aside from that she's stubborn, she refuses to give up on him.

This love she speaks of so casually, he thinks perhaps he's starting to understand it, and he can grow to love her. She makes it seem so very easy to do so.

Once the gas is pumped, and Sookie's gotten enough candy for her sweet tooth, she asks, "Would you like to hear the long version?"

* * *

Dusk has come and gone by the time they make it to Fangtasia—the bar with a bite. Sookie laughs at the name.

It's a Monday, the distant cousin of Friday and Saturday, and the bar happens to be closed.

Eric's corvette and a few other cars are in the parking lot, and as they walk leisurely through it, she stage whisper's to him, "I'm walking into the lion's den again. I count four vampires, and five humans. Tell me what happens when a fairy walks into a Vampire bar?"

"It sounds lame," comes a deadpan voice, "Fairies don't exist anymore."

"Pam," Godric greets, while Sookie looks down at her nails, her cuticles are horrible.

"Godric," Pam bows her head in deference, and then smirks wickedly, "Eric is not expecting you. He will be surprised."

"Irritated is more like it," Godric replies amused, "I'll be in the area visiting; we have to check in with the Sheriff still."

Pam grins catching his drift, she's all for giving Eric any kind of hell, and what more than an always absent maker suddenly appearing on his doorstep. Eric's bond with Godric may be the example to follow for all vampires, but it has frayed with time.

"Who's your human? She's delectable," Pam's fangs drop. And she must admit to herself she's more than a bit surprised, in her years of knowing Godric not once has she seen him with a human such as this. It's their body language that gives them away; it's not obvious, just subtle. A closeness in the way they stand, a slight brush of the hands… how Eric will react makes Pam almost snort with laughter.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse, she' my…." Godric turns to her, the smile on his face genuine, "there's no correct label, is there?"

Pam's struck by his sudden cheerfulness, in the 100 and some odd years that she's known the ancient vampire he's always been melancholic.

"We've been together for less than 48 hours; we've got all the time in the world to elope, then we'll have a label." Sookie teases, then rolls her eyes, "I've always wanted to be a wife and homemaker."

"Well aren't you sweet?" Pam says mockingly.

Sookie smiles, all teeth and they remain surprisingly blunt, "More than you know."

* * *

**AN: Mistakes I will come back and fix, no idea when chapter 4 will be up, I'll try by this weekend. **


	4. Perchance to Dream

**AN: I can see why writers are addicted to reviews, they fuel the soul, I thank you all.**

* * *

Perchance to Dream:

_**I met you once, the universe was young.**_

_**And we were just interstellar gas after the big bang.**_

_**Then we became stars **_

_**and I've been searching for you ever since. I find you.**_

_**Across the dark matter, light years between us,**_

_**and I strive to reach you.**_

Fangtasia is a cliché and a half.

And Pam's style of dress—soccer mom—is a stark contrast.

He expects commentary from Sookie; instead her eyes brighten in recognition and she claps her hands in delight, "Mr. Cataliades is here!"

A hint that's all it takes.

Never let it be said that a vampire does not take the bait dangling before their eyes, particularly if the packaging is so enticing. Anything of great talent can be used as an asset, and Pam's eyes alight with interest—Eric has taught her well… hook, line and sinker.

"Yes he's in a meeting with Eric, how did you know?" Pam's all curiosity, what is it about this human that could draw a vampire such as Godric in? Her beauty is undeniable, however that will fade quickly, but certainly there must be more? She has an _otherness_ to her.

With Supes there's always double, even triple meaning's in conversations, Sookie confirms Pam's suspicions and smiles, all teeth sharpened to a fine point, showing that she's not "human" enough to be treated as cattle.

Then she taps two fingers to her head, "Telepathy, Mr. Cataliades is a distant relative."

Pam seems to deflate somewhat, nope no exploitation will be taking place here, "Telepathic… so you are part demon?"

Ah the common assumption.

A crash course in fairy deception for inquiring minds:

The fae and demons share a common ancestor, a fact fairies take full advantage of.

When the fairies venture into this world cloaked in magical glamours, passing as completely human in the supernatural community is an impossible feat. Sharp teeth, quick speed, using magic to produce flame… demon-hybrid is the usual conclusion.

Their counterparts do not mind the misconception, as long it did not interfere with their affairs i.e. business ventures, making contacts with souls as collateral… et cetera.

And what seals the deal is that nobody fucked with demons. Especially vampires, demons are highly flammable.

It's all been quite full proof for the last 600 hundred years.

For Sookie the gift of telepathy cements the deception for her, shifter, demon, human… hell hybrid, she's them all and none. As far as she's concerned it did not matter what they thought, it was a matter of survival, just as long as her people remain undetected in this realm.

Sianna Brigant would never forget that vampires once killed fairies for their sport.

Godric's the only exception.

Her eyes meet his, and there's a moment of understanding.

Godric had watched and listened to them both without comment, the double entendre, filling in the gaps. And its conversations such as these that make him weary of not just Vampire politics, but of the Supernatural world in general.

Honesty's refreshing and so novel, he craves it. But he understands the necessity; her secrets were not his to tell, and besides some things were better left unsaid.

It's her cover story and their sticking to it.

"Yes," Sookie says mischievously and in her palms she creates a ball of fire, "Want a demonstration? I can set someone on fire?"

"No, though keep that offer open; never know when I might need an arsonist," Pam says in her usual deadpan drawl, and then adds almost gleefully, "I'll go interrupt Eric's meeting."

As she takes leaves of them Sookie remarks offhandedly, "I like her; I think we will get along very well."

It appears Sianna's found a kindred soul. Woe to all.

Godric cannot suppress the shudder he feels; this has all the makings of an unholy duo.

They'd attracted attention at their entrance.

Godric finally deigns to acknowledge the respectful nods from vampires, and Sookie smiles brazenly at the humans, throwing her arms around him. He holds her in a light embrace and quirks a brow at her expression. "The human women, they want you," she murmurs so very quietly for his ears only. Their thoughts must have irritated her.

"Staking your claim are you?" He teases her, and laughs lightly when she scowls. Then he assures her, "They are fang bangers with polluted blood, and will go for anything with two fangs."

"So you admit you are mine," Sookie deduces, "As I am—"

There's a loud clatter, followed by rapid Old Norse spoken in clipped tones. Mr. Cataliades emerges from the back room, suit and tie, briefcase in hand. He smiles widely at seeing his god daughter and speaks with his usual formality, but there's noted warmth, "Miss Stackhouse, I am seeing you sooner than thought."

"Mr. Cataliades," She steps out of Godrics arms and holds the lawyer's hands in her own, and mentally they exchange the equivalent of a hug. "How have you been?"

"Fine my dear, we must schedule a meeting before I leave for New Orleans. Are you available tomorrow in the morning?" There's a sense of urgency or perhaps importance in his voice that prompts Sookie to agree.

"I don't believe there are any pressing matters," She looks to Godric for confirmation; he shakes his head in the negative. "No I am free."

"Then I will text you the details," He turns to Godric, "Mr. Goth, good to see you as well."

Godric returns the greeting and the lawyer leaves as he came, his own form of teleportation.

Pam approaches them with a self-satisfied smile, saying to Godric, "Eric will see you now."

"Come," He tugs Sookie along. To which she refuses, saying, "I will stay and… mingle," wreak havoc are the synonymous words here, "While you have a reunion with your child. I do not want to come between you two, so I will wait to be introduced."

"Are you sure, little one?" Perhaps she's right, the distance between he and Eric is vast ocean, and it is time to close the space.

"Of course, the bar 's still open," she says as if that is answer enough, and then pushes him in the direction of his child's office, "Now go. I will make my entrance later."

* * *

It's as if a veil's been lifting.

His feet no longer dragged across the ground, weightlessness seems to settle around him.

He feels almost carefree, laughter comes easier; the constant pressure in his chest… that psychic ache no longer feels like a thousand pins and needles causing him agony.

And then upon seeing his childe after a year, gravity once again takes place.

_Father, Brother, Child…. _He'd forgotten his own words.

Guilt that's what he feels.

It's a familiar burden, eating away at him, but this time there's an easy remedy.

For the first time in ten years Godric opens the bond between him and Eric completely. And the threat of his self-loathing does not consume them both. Contentment settles over them both. Godric is serene in both mind and body, and upon entering the premises he can tell Eric is very much caught off guard.

Godric quirks a brow, "Next time should I schedule an appointment to check in with the local sheriff?"

"No Godric, you are always welcomed," Eric says slowly, the change in his maker startles him. Last time he'd seen his maker, he'd been somber and now he seems… almost at peace. "How long will you be in the area," Almost hopefully he asks, "permanently?"

"No my childe," Godric chuckles, "Just for a week or two, I am visiting. I have resigned from being sheriff of area 9 and plan to travel again."

The Viking stares at him for a long moment, it's measuring.

"You have changed," Eric states, but a question lurks beneath the surface.

That is an understatement and Godric replies in the like, smiling ambiguously, "More than you know."

And so Godric explains what has plagued him for the last century, his desire to meet the sun, end his agony and his change of heart, and of his new companion. He abridges, he omits and he is vague in some aspects, particularly in the changes of the last day and a half.

Has it really been such a short time? To undergo such a transformation is mindboggling, but vampires have been adapting for centuries, so why stop now?

Through his narrative Eric had remained strangely subdued, be it learning one's own maker wanted to meet the sun or gaining humanity that had once been lost in the centuries of darkness, perhaps both.

The tumultuous emotions he deciphers through the bond from his child are answer enough. But Bravado be thy name, Eric will show no weakness, "She sounds like vampire bait."

Godric laughs, utterly unrestrained.

Of course he would refer to what he thinks is the least complicated subject, if only he knew the _true _madness that surrounds Sianna Brigant or shall one say _Sookie Stackhouse_.

It would take time to come to terms and rebuild what has been fractured between them; luckily they have all the time in the world.

"Even if she is,"Godric pauses, remembering her dancing amongst the blood and carnage of a battle long ago. "They'd be fools to underestimate her."

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, as if on cue Sookie opens the door and looks in.

Her eyes flicker to Godric and she smirks at him, then saunters into the room and parks herself on Eric's desk, saying idly, "Viking I have heard of your weapons collection, specifically your swords."

"Oh," Eric says, and he's intrigued… he can see the allure that she has, "And can you handle a sword little girl?"

The innuendo is obvious, along with the questioning of her skills in battle. She's not insulted.

She gives Eric Northman a once over.

A fairy in love she may be, but fool she's not to recognize beauty when it's before her. He's the imagined Viking brought to life, must have been considered a giant when he was human, blond haired, blue eyed. He oozes sexual charisma, and by the way he's eyeing her—undressing her with his eyes—he's used to getting what he wants.

That won't fly here.

But when she looks to Godric, all that glitter and glows dulls in comparison and he becomes the center of the universe. She remembers her first encounter with him, the wild beauty he possessed, and still does but now it's banked. Her heart speeds up, and that sense of wonder consumes her… its euphoria completely.

She would never trade that for a feed and fuck.

And so she answers with aplomb, "Appearances are deceiving Mr. Northman, I am older than appear. As for my skills…I have been told I'm more than capable with a sword. Godric do you have any complaints?"

"Ma petite, not a cross word will leave my lips." Sookie seems to mull over his new term of endearment.

"…Ma petite? I like it, do you have any others?" She smiles shyly all of a sudden, her bravado slipping away… it's endearing. And her eyes shine with pleasure, such a small thing makes her happy?

"Many more," His voice rolls over her like crushed velvet and she shivers. More than anything she wishes to kiss him, but these things have a tendency of escalating and doing so in front of Eric would be rude. Not that he would mind.

And so valiantly she turns back to the Viking, "So Mr. Northman will you indulge me and compare sword collections?"

As Eric watched their interaction with each other he finds himself fascinated. Love… beyond there lies nothing but trouble as far as he's concerned, but he will not deny his maker what appears to make him happy, after being miserable for so long. In some aspects he thinks his maker has gone quite mad, if he's dealing with a human/demon hybrid. But such eccentricities must be allowed for a vampire Godric's age.

He smirks, mocking her pattern of speech, "If it pleases you Ms. Stackhouse."

And between them there's the promise of a potential duel, the ice has been broken.

Eric looks more than a bit amused, and looking between them again Godric's reminded of what drew him to them both—their joy of life.

"Now," Sookie becomes serious and her love of melodrama kicks up a notch, "I am leaving on a mission of the upmost importance. Pam and I will be having girl time. I won't bore you with the details, call me if you need."

And so she dances away, only to come back to the door with furrowed brows, "Where are we staying while here Godric?"

"I have a condo, Pam knows where it is," He supplies, and then adds cautiously, "Try not to go looking for danger."

It's the truth, Sookie grins her usual sharp grin and then scoffs, "I doubt FotS would want to blow up a 24 hour nail salon."

And she's gone in a flurry of white blond hair.

Looking triumphant at being right at his first observation, Eric declares once again, when Sookie is out of hearing view, "Vampire bait."

_**It's a mad, mad, mad, mad world.**_

_**And we are just at the precipice of the twilight zone.**_

_**At world's end watching the colors bleed in blacks and white,**_

_**and little grays in between. **_

**Between Shreveport and Bon Temps.**

"Five more," Godric says flatly, after having remained silent for most of their journey.

"My lord is very protective," Sookie supplies sheepishly, "It was supposed to be two."

They are driving back to the Podunk little town called Bon Temps after an _enlightening_ conversation with Mr. Cataliades. This morning across the coffee table in Godric's condo, he'd informed them of Niall's message—Sookie's protection detail.

Godric does not know what that damned fairy prince is trying to pull, five fairies together would be a great allure, glamours be damned. The potential targets on their backs would increase.

"You are deadly by yourself, if we need more protection we can hire weres as security," The only sign of Godric's ire is the tightening of his hands on the stirring wheel, if he isn't careful it will break under the strain.

"My grandfather has lost many of his children in this world before he closed the portals, he does not wish to lose his grandchildren," Sookie says defensively, and then concedes, "But its overkill, and the risk will be greater."

"You can't be away from your kind for long, would one be enough?" He questions, and Sookie nods, "Then we will have to negotiate."

The dive passes by for a few more minutes in silence before Sookie says, "The portal's close, we can get out here."

Its midmorning and they're traipsing through a graveyard that's seen better days; the crumbling structures are surrounded in brush. The Louisiana air is muggy, and summer's in full force.

They are looking for the fairy portal that the demon lawyer had given them directions for, now it was up to Sookie to locate it via magical fluctuations. Tonight's the full moon; all Supes can feel it, an absolute magnetic pull.

It would explain this:

In the midst of their path a naked woman appears with a feral razorback pig at her heels. She seems as surprised as they are, tilting her head, "A fairy and a vampire in the light of day… a day walker. How curious."

"A maenad," Godric says flatly, since giving labels seems to be the trend here. In his younger days, when myths and legends walked amongst humans with more awareness, he'd encountered one or two of her kind. He pulls Sookie behind him, they're nothing but trouble.

"I'd take it you're here for an offering, it can be arranged." Drunken debauchery's in order, Fangtasia can supply it in spades. He'd inform Eric to do it, before the maenad starts sending him… warnings.

"Yes, I thank you. The full moon and the supernatural activity has attracted me," She looks over Godric's shoulder, "Hello fairy I am Callisto, I have not seen one of your kind in centuries."

"Hi Callisto, I'm Sookie I've never met a maenad," Sookie offers in return. Sianna feels no threat, the maenad can do nothing to her, and besides some Supes see beyond the magic and thus must be respected.

"Many interesting things are happening in this area… A day walking vampire, I have only seen once and now again, will the wonders never cease?" And she wonders off, back into the brush.

Godric and Sookie turn and stare at each other, sharing a similar thought.

For the middle of bumfuck nowhere, there's a lot of Supernatural traffic coming through.

* * *

**AN: I don't know what to think of this chapter, but what do I know is that updates will be slower, therefore chapters will be longer. As usual I will come back and fix my grammar.**


	5. Parade of the Sun

**AN: The reviews make my day, seriously thanks. I'm so sorry it's taken so long to post, I'd forgotten this chapter had been written already, and it's been sitting on my laptop collecting dusk.**

**WARNING! Prepare to be underwhelmed, you will probably hate this chapter; it's a transition, necessary for the story. And lacks Sookie and Godric awesomeness. ****And chances are there are mad grammar problems, I'll be back when I have more time.**

* * *

Parade of the Sun:

_**In the sun rays we draw our power.**_

_**In the moonlight we do cartwheels in its honor.**_

_**Secret ceremonials in open fields,**_

_**channeling magic into the Earth below. **_

It's a paradise, _nay _eden. Great stone structures intertwining with vegetation, tree's great in their heights. And in the distance, beyond the basilica bustling with activity is the palace. This place is paradise, it is….

**Faery.**

Appearances can be deceiving; it's a motto every supernatural adheres to.

Hell it's a common law in the Supe world, for as long as he can remember and that in its self is daunting. And as young as he appears, his age spans millennia, he does not quite remember anymore.

And then suddenly there's a watershed. Change is expected, but not quite like this.

Slowly their world's being exposed layer by layer, first the vampires and their Great Reveal. And through the whispers of the grapevine the Were's will soon follow, for now however they'll wait in the dark as spectators, watching the Great Revelation continue to proceed.

Other species of the Supe world won't follow such an example, preferring to remain from under humanity's scrutiny, and Niall Brigant can certainly attest to that. Fairies will never walk freely amongst humans nor amongst most supernaturals.

When dealing with humans the policy ignorance is bliss works for all, and after the Were's reveal themselves perhaps some humans will wonder what _else_ exist out there. Yet Niall has come to understand that humans hate being reminded of their own mortality, and how insignificant they are in the grand scheme of things.

He does not mean to generalize them all, and yet he must outweigh the majority over the minority. He has become quite cynical in his old age, no… just realistic.

And now one of his favorite grandchildren is frolicking in the human realm, with a _vampire _no less. Will the wonders never cease?

_Well, _He smiles wryly; _Fairies have always loved to flirt with danger._

As quickly as his smile appears, it flees leaving a frown that mares his lovely face.

However, if push comes to shove, and Sianna finds herself in danger—the life threatening kind and Niall is the last resort… woe to all.

There's a reason why Niall Brigant does not venture to the human realm—that place hold's too much grief, and taints his spark. And if he were to step through the portal and onto land… natural disasters will follow in his wake.

For one must see that it's not Faery protecting Niall from the danger outside its threshold, just his people from outside forces. The wild magics of Faery guards the outside worlds from _him_. Niall Brigant is the _menace. _

Niall does not allow his people to stay out of Faery for long, a year being the lengthiest and in small groups at that. Once fairies leave his sphere of influence, there's little he can do to ensure their complete safety.

Which bring this issue to the forefront again.

Sianna will stay in the human realm indefinitely.

And when—it's not a matter of chance shall _he _appear—the vampire with many names, responsible for the genocide of his people 600 hundred years ago, the death of his son Fintan and his mate Adele. Sookie will not be able to stay hidden, after a prolonged stay due to her bond with a vampire; something _will _happen… that child _looks_ for danger. And shall harm befall his granddaughter ….

Niall will rip apart the dimensional barrier between this world and the next, and wreak havoc, consequences be damned.

And once the fairies are free of this oppressor, perhaps then he will find peace.

Those dark thoughts are pushed away to the deepest recesses of his mind.

Niall tilts his head slightly. Ah… a well-timed diversion, he acknowledges him, "Yes Loclan?"

"Your highness, Claudine is here requesting an audience."

Such formality can only mean one thing; Claudine is here to plead her case once again. He'd indulge her; it'd be a welcome distraction. "Lead her in." And Niall lounges back on one of the balcony chairs and waits.

His granddaughter appears looking every bit the image of her mother, and yet all three of the triplets look like their mother, not an ounce of the Brigant coloring. He supposes that's a failure on his behalf, their father Dillon had been the result of a weak bond, Niall had respected Hiedi—it'd been an arrangement between her father and himself, and she'd been a consort amongst many. And while he loved them all in his own way, none would ever come close to Einin, his mate.

Love however, is a powerful motivator for the fae and did extraordinary things. It also explained why he and Heidi's bond resulted in just a single birth, instead of multiple. All fairies conceived in twins and triplets, sometimes more on those rare occasions. His and Dillon's relationship is strained, another reflection of his bond with Heidi.

Despite the shadow falling over them, the spark's strong in the triplets and the Brigant bloodline flourishes still.

She bows deeply.

"Grandfather," Claudine speaks with uncanny seriousness, "I request that you send me to watch over Sookie."

"And what," Niall raises a brow, "is your reason this time? I will not retract orders on your whim."

The first order had been to send five fairies to protect Sookie. Claudine had objected vehemently. It's ludicrous and overkill, with a side of risking exposure. Not only would the vampire see it as a slight against him being capable of being able to protect what belongs to him. And yes not many would dare cross the Visigoth, nonetheless there are still a few vampires older than even Godric, and amongst them was the mad man that ran his people from the Earth.

So Niall has every right to be overprotective, particularly since Sookie is Fintan's daughter and so much like her father and Niall's late wife. Niall let's those thoughts travel away; there's too much tragedy down that path.

The next reason had brought him great amusement. In his orders he had designated Preston Padloe to be amongst the guard, Claudine had cautioned him that Preston would take his place amongst the Summerlands if he was put on guard duty for Sianna. There's history there, between the two fairies. The vampire would become territorial in the face of a past lover, and Preston would seek vengeance as a lover scorned. And if the vampire did not kill him first, Sianna certainly would.

Niall had hoped at one time that a more permanent union would take place, but the heart wants what the heart wants. Sookie's own has chosen darkness, and Preston now hopes for the impossible.

With his overprotective tendencies Claudine has found flaws in his irrational behavior with logic. And so now he waits for Claudine's final proposal to usurp his guard detail, and wonders if he will be convinced.

"My lord I'm ascending," She begins.

And if he had doubts, they're certainly thrown out the window.

Niall's only signs of consideration are to sit up straighter, and meet his granddaughter's eyes with his own calculating ones. And he's proud to say she meet his appraising gaze without faltering.

"And the sacrifice of protecting Sookie from possible grave dangers will help with my cause," She continues.

She's going to become an angel.

Not the biblical figures humans brandish with their religion. An angel is another form of a fairy, perhaps their ultimate form, as they are celestial beings—guardian what have you. It would take her centuries, perhaps eons to achieve it, or even taking her place amongst the Summerlands to ascend.

Niall's not surprised he'd seen the signs, of course he had, he'd be blind not to: the increased sensitivity, the glow of her skin more vibrant than usual. Claudine's always been a bleeding heart, and while she's as bloodthirsty and fierce as the best of them. He's not shocked at all.

However, seeing her changes and having her confirm them are two different things. Claudine's capable; she's seen two wars, lived to tell the tale and has not been driven mad by the grief caused by them.

His calculating gaze becomes approving. It's a worthy endeavor to dedicate one's life to. _An angel_, he smiles. Niall will not deny her this time, "Then you have my blessing, I will not send five of our best warriors."

The smile Claudine gives him is wide, the sun breaking through clouds, and he's reminded of her as a young child centuries ago. Time flies, and dare he blink another millennia will pass without his knowledge.

Before he can dismiss her, she opens her mouth to speak again… ah more news.

"I want you to know that the boy's spark has finally revealed itself, and it appears he may have telepathy like Sookie."

Niall's eyes gleam wildly with his inner magic. It may have taken generations to happen, but it has finally appeared, "When will he be brought to Faery?"

"After I announce myself to Sianna, I will collect and bring him through the portal," Claudine hesitates for a moment, "Once she finds out, Sookie will want to raise him as her own."

The prince of fairies, ruler of sky, earth, and water fae scoffs, "When she is settled she may have custody, for now Dermot will oversee him. She will have to be happy that Jason lives on through the boy. You as the guardian of the bloodline will tell her that she must at least wait a year for the boy to adjust. Faery is where he will belong for now," Niall pauses and ask, "What is the child's name?"

"Hunter, his name is Hunter," Claudine supplies.

"Befitting," the prince murmurs, and then rises, "Take leave of me. I have a meeting with those foolish elves on trade agreements; give Sianna and the vampire my regards. Blood of my blood, may your spark live on."

Claudine nods in deference, "May your light guide me through the dark."

* * *

Meanwhile:

**Bumfuck er…. Bontemp**s.

"Sianna, darling are you sure were going the right way?" Godric questions, it seems as if they've been walking in circles in this small area of wilderness.

"Of course, or at least I think we are… oh, _oh!," _ Sookie grabs Godric's hand, and doubles back, "I think I've got it, there's a strong disorientation spell around here."

Ah that explains it, there's powerful magic at work here. Warding away trespassers, he would not have noticed.

Sookie tugs him in the "right direction," and he feels it… a barrier, like deep sea pressure, or traveling through the spheres and running out of oxygen. It's suffocating, like gravity pulling him under, and it last but a few seconds. The air ripples with an invisible force, beyond it is another world.

And then they're in a field of wild flowers, it's as if they entered a different plane of existence and perhaps they have. Here the magic blossom and blooms, Sookie laughs giddily and does cartwheels in the towering wildflowers. He cannot blame her; the air around them is intoxicating.

But that does not hold his attention, for in the short distance of this meadow is a small body of water, and beneath its rippling surface is a beaming light.

The Faery portal.

* * *

**AN: Next chapter is called **_**Near Dark.**_

**Oh yeah this story's title is inspired by "two headed boy by neutral milk hotel," weird, but awesome song.**


End file.
